the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Tavistock (UK Parliament constituency)
Tavistock was the name of a parliamentary constituency in Devon between 1330 and 1974. Until 1885 it was a parliamentary borough, consisting solely of the town of Tavistock; it returned two Members of Parliament to the House of Commons of the Parliament of the United Kingdom until 1868, when its representation was reduced to one member. From 1885, the name was transferred to a single-member county constituency covering a much larger area. (Between 1885 and 1918, the constituency had the alternative name of West Devon.) Overview The constituency was abolished for the February 1974 general election, when it was largely replaced by the new West Devon constituency. Members of Parliament MPs before 1640 *1467–1468: Richard Edgcumbe *1485 : Richard Edgcumbe :This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. MPs 1640-1868 MPs 1868-1974 Adtional notes #'^' Manaton was initially returned as re-elected in 1710, but on petition he was adjudged not to have been duly elected #'^' Cope was re-elected in 1727, but had also been elected for Hampshire, which he chose to represent, and did not sit again for Tavistock #'^' Succeeded as The Viscount Fane (in the Peerage of Ireland), July 1744 #'^' Leveson-Gower was also elected for Lichfield, which he chose to represent, and never sat for Tavistock #'^' Wyndham was also elected for Midhurst, which he chose to represent, and never sat for Tavistock #'^' Ebrington was re-elected in 1830, but had also been elected for Devon, which he chose to represent, and did not sit again for Tavistock #'^' Russell was re-elected in 1831, but had also been elected for Devon, which he chose to represent, and did not sit again for Tavistock #'^' Styled Marquess of Tavistock from 1839 #'^' Carter's re-election in 1853 was declared void and his opponent, Phillimore, was seated in his place. #'^' Styled Lord Arthur Russell from 1872 Sources *Robert Beatson, A Chronological Register of Both Houses of Parliament (London: Longman, Hurst, Res & Orme, 1807) [1] *D Brunton & D H Pennington, Members of the Long Parliament (London: George Allen & Unwin, 1954) *''Cobbett's Parliamentary history of England, from the Norman Conquest in 1066 to the year 1803'' (London: Thomas Hansard, 1808) [2] *''The Constitutional Year Book for 1913'' (London: National Union of Conservative and Unionist Associations, 1913) *F W S Craig, British Parliamentary Election Results 1832-1885 (2nd edition, Aldershot: Parliamentary Research Services, 1989) *F W S Craig, British Parliamentary Election Results 1918-1949 (Glasgow: Political Reference Publications, 1969) *Maija Jansson (ed.), Proceedings in Parliament, 1614 (House of Commons) (Philadelphia: American Philosophical Society, 1988) [3] *J E Neale, The Elizabethan House of Commons (London: Jonathan Cape, 1949) *J Holladay Philbin, Parliamentary Representation 1832 - England and Wales (New Haven: Yale University Press, 1965) *Henry Stooks Smith, The Parliaments of England from 1715 to 1847 (2nd edition, edited by FWS Craig - Chichester: Parliamentary Reference Publications, 1973) *Browne Willis, Notitia Parliamentaria (London, 1750) [4] *Leigh Rayment's Peerage Pages Category:UK Category:Elections Category:United Kingdom Category:Politics Category:Great Britain Category:Devon